


Setback

by Halane



Series: Aim for the Moon [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe is the sweetest skater ever, Friendship, Gen, Injury, M/M, Victor is an impatient mf, except for Phichit maybe but he's not here yet, friends with benefits to friends, they are really bad at not having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halane/pseuds/Halane
Summary: After spraining his ankle quite harmlessly in a competition, Viktor grows impatient and pushes himself too far during training, getting the worst injury of his career. Christophe starts videocalling him to cheer him up.





	

‘Be careful. Your ankle is not ready. No jumps today.’

But Viktor never listened.

* * *

He woke up to Georgi’s worried blue eyes and a blinding pain in his ankle.

‘Don’t move.’

‘Where is Yakov?’

‘Waiting for the ambulance. You went out like a light, hit your head during the fall.’ A hand on his face stopped Viktor from looking down his own body. ‘Don’t.’

‘That bad?’ He knew. The pain and the warm feeling of blood against the cold of the ice were enough to tell even without Georgi’s pale face and the fact that Yakov was gone instead of yelling at him.

‘I… I think it’s broken. I’m sorry.’

Viktor felt a squeeze in his arm before the pain took him out again.

 

* * *

Viktor looked at the screen with a scowl. Chris.  _ Again _ . Hints were apparently not a thing in Switzerland. He picked up the videocall ready to get it out of the way and sulk in peace with Makkachin cuddled against him. He felt like shit. Everything hurt, his hair was a mess, he could barely get up and the painkillers were not working. Not enough. Chris smirked at him from the laptop, almost managing not to look worried.

‘Good news is you’ve looked worse.’

‘I have not.’

Chris’ smile fell.

‘How bad is it?’

‘You’ll have a real chance this season.’

* * *

Chris took his laptop feeling happy and lazy after celebrating his victory. He had been calling Viktor every single day since the news about his injury. It was a bit awkward at first. They used to keep in touch through Instagram interaction and a bit of texting between competitions, but videocalls were different. They were both loners, too focused on their careers to make real connections most of the time, but Chris found himself wanting to call, to keep Viktor distracted now that he was deprived of skating. He could not imagine how that would feel like, days on end without the feeling of blades grazing the ice, the cold embracing him as he slided, jumped, spinned. So he had to call, even if it was a bit late and he had a plane to catch in the morning.

‘Hey!’

‘Hi, Chris.’ 

The shock was almost enough to keep him from screaming.

‘YOUR HAIR!’

‘Do you like it?’

Viktor moved his head from side to side, allowing him to check the haircut out. His face looked different now, more grown-up, the ethereal quality replaced by a grounded beauty that was somehow more striking. The elf-like creature was now a man inviting debauchary. 

‘I’d bang you. Sexually.’

Viktor laughed and Chris noticed that it was the first time in weeks he had heard that. 

‘You have.’

‘Not like I would now.’

The smile that curved Viktor’s lips was too innocent to appear something less than absolutely dirty.

‘How would you do it now, Chris? Tell me.’

‘So hard you’d miss the feeling of ice against your butt, Lune.’ 

They both laughed at that, but Chris could not shake the feeling of anticipation off. It was hanging between them, dense and almost suffocating. 

‘Chris.’ He saw the camera move as Viktor shifted on the sofa where he almost lived now while his ankle healed. His eyes had a challenging glint to them. ‘Tell me.’

He considered refusing. Chris was not one to mix friendship and sex. That usually ended up badly, and he did not want relationships getting in the way of his focus. But he could see that Viktor was on edge, tired and bored out of his mind, probably drowning in guilt for pushing his body too far after what was a minor injury that should have been healed in days if he had not ignored it. Sex was a good distraction, and Chris did want to help. He trusted Viktor to keep the boundaries of their friendship where they should be.

‘I would lick the back of your ear now that there is nothing in the way…’

* * *

Viktor observed as Chris stretched out on the bed, enjoying the show of his tight muscles under the open dark blue shirt. He felt better now, his almost permanent bad mood smoothed and his aching body almost silent. Better than doing this by himself. He hadn’t even bothered taking his robe off, but Chris didn’t seem to care. He had talked him through it with a low, rough voice with a sweet undertone that was entirely too skilled, while somehow managing to make himself look awfully hot in the bad integrated webcam.

‘Are you feeling any better?’

‘Yes. You are good at sex.’ Chris looked so absurdly pleased that Viktor wondered if he should have said something like that in the past. He was bad at the whole paying attention to people thing. 

‘Glad to help.’ Chris yawned. ‘Stop moping around and do something. I’ll call you tomorrow.’

‘How many people have you used that line on?’

‘You are the worst friend ever.’

Viktor laughed when Chris disconnected with that. He went to Instagram, liked a picture of Chris smiling on the podium and left a comment.

 

* * *

Chris checked his notifications as soon as he woke up.

‘ **v-nikiforov** Enjoy it while you can.’ 

* * *

Viktor had kept a low profile as he recovered and eased himself back into his usual training routine, but two days away from his first competition after the injury, he decided it was time. He took a selfie with Makkachin and uploaded it. “ **v-nikiforov** coming back #LighterThanEver.” Notifications came so fast he could barely keep up. His haircut had made the desired impact. His new programs would too.

His phone buzzed with a text from Chris.

“Finally coming out?”

“Have I ever been in?”

“See you on the ice.”


End file.
